Consumers typically pay for stored consumables like propane and fuel oil on a cash-on-delivery basis. This can be an economic burden to the consumer and the dealer delivering the consumable. If the customer can't afford to fully replenish the consumable item, the dealer is left with the full delivery costs even though only a partial delivery was made. This increases the costs and reduces revenue to the dealer.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method to issue usage based bills in order to move consumers to a monthly billing model that doesn't require a meter to be installed.
The present invention is designed to address those needs.